Victoire & Teddy Oneshots
by paperrcranes
Summary: From stolen kisses in deserted corridors to meeting in the library past dark, find out what adventures Victoire and Teddy get up to in their time at Hogwarts. (series of oneshots)
"Can you imagine getting our own flat someday? Like, in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?" Victoire leaned against Teddy, their hands interlocking and squeezing against each other. They were both staring at the twinkling, magical stars that were on the ceiling of his grandmother's kitchen. Teddy had been planning to take her outside to see the real stars outside the cottage, but rain was pounding against the window in a rather deafening way, so he did the next best thing. " _Oh_ , I just can't wait 'til we actually find a house."

Teddy squeezed her hand in response, kissing the girl on her cheek. "I could imagine waking up to you every morning." He pulled Victoire on top of him, and her laugh twinkled into his ear. Locks of her golden hair floated onto his face, dusting his cheeks like stars against the night. She plants a kiss on his cheek. "C'mon, at least the lips?" She smirked, then pressed a kiss onto his nose.

"Are you sure your grandmother isn't home?" Victoire whispered as she looked around at Andromeda's pristine kitchen. It was the exact opposite of her Grandma Molly's kitchen, which was full of sounds and noises and always, always packed with people. If they were splayed out on the ground, kissing and talking on the floor, someone would find them within seconds and cause undue attention to go their way.

"I'm sure, Vic. She's not here." Victoire rested her head against his chest, while his fingers roamed in circles around her back. "Do you remember our first Christmas together?" Lifting her head up, Victoire's eyebrows knitted together.

"When we were kids? Or _our_ first Christmas?"

"No, when we were kids." He replied. "My grandmother was horribly ill, so Harry took me to the Burrow. I was-"

"You were seven, and I was five." Victoire finished, a smile already appearing on her lips. Her mind wandered back to the paper chain Auntie Ginny had snaked around the living room, and Teddy's ever changing hair had been present. He had still been learning how to control his abilities, so his hair would shudder through rainbows of colors.

"You kept petting my head." Teddy said. The cluster of stars right above him twinkled brighter than the rest, as though they were egging him on.

"And, your nose kept turning into a pig snout every once in awhile, do you remember that?" She replied, and Teddy transformed his nose into a snout, which only made her laugh louder. "Seriously?"

"It made you laugh, didn't it?" He replied, changing his nose back to normal. "I have to ask you something."

"Oh, yeah?" Victoire said, and he pulled her up into a sitting position. They leaned back against the cabinets, her head against his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I know I'm only twenty four, Vic, but I just know." He said softly. "I just know." The stars above them twinkled fiercely, which very nearly cancelled out the sound of rain droplets pounding onto their window. She could hear the heavy beating of his heart, as though he were incredibly nervous, and, for some reason, she found it the slightest bit cute. The boy who had been so recklessly fearless was terrified of asking her a simple question.

"I had this book when I was little." Victoire blurted out. "It was a muggle book that she found when we went to France one year. It wasn't anything special, really, but we read it every night together. There was one line, it went, 'We shall love, for we have moons in the skies and stars in our hearts.' Isn't that beautiful?" She watched Teddy's lips jerk upwards into a gentle smile.

"Moons in the skies, stars in our hearts. I like that. I like that a lot." He said, stroking her blonde hair. "Victoire, would you care to marry me?" And, even though the question seemed rather out of the blue, Victoire thought it felt natural. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" He whispered into her lips, and she laughed out loud.

"What do you think?" She whispered back, and he grinned.


End file.
